kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 21
is the twenty-first episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. Seeing Tanjiro try to protect Nezuko even as he collapses triggers memories of Rui’s own past. Once a sickly boy, he became a demon after meeting Muzan Kibutsuji shared his blood. After he turning into a demon, Rui's own parents try to kill him. Ever since then, he has been searching for a family. Seeking a bond that he can never hope to acquire. Plot In his past life as a human, Rui was born with a frail body and was constantly sick. One day he collapsed in the snow and his mother finds him to say that must not go outside. Rui was not strong enough to even run and walking every day was a struggle. That was until Muzan Kibutsuji appeared before him and saved his life by transforming him into a demon. Rui's parents don't agree with his decision. They couldn't accept that he needed to eat humans to survive. While he was asleep, his parents tried to kill him using a knife. They were unsuccessful and Rui was forced to murder them both. He went into deep denial and believed these couldn't be his true parents, they couldn't fulfill the proper roles. Muzan came to recruit Rui into his ranks and turned him into a Twelve Kizuki. For so long, Rui believed he didn't have a genuine bond. His encounter with Tanjiro has made him realize that he severed that bond. Even after creating a fake family, Rui never fulfilled the emptiness in his heart. As he grew stronger, he recalled his human memories less. The remains of Rui's body try to reach out to the Kamado siblings, but he falls short and dispurses into ash. Tanjiro recognizes Rui's scent of overwhelming grief and after all their fighting, he embraces Rui using his warm hand. Thanks to Tanjiro, Rui remembers that all he's ever wanted was to apologize to his family. As Rui dies, he doesn't believe he can be together with his family. However, after fading away, Rui reunites with his parents. Giyu steps on the remains of Rui's clothing and tells Tanjiro not to waste sympathy on man-eating demons. Tanjiro argues that he will always slay evil demons. Despite this, those who repent for their actions deserve sympathy. Just like both of them, demons were once human too. Tanjiro believes they are tragic creatures rather than monsters. Giyu notices Nezuko and finally remembers the siblings from two years ago. They're interrupted by Shinobu's sudden appearance. Giyu protects the siblings from the Insect Hashira, prompting her to question where his loyalties lie. She also adds that his actions are the reason nobody likes him. Elsewhere, Zenitsu and all the other poison victims are treated by Shinobu's followers. Lady Kocho was able to concoct an antidote immediately after arriving, proving her medical prowess. The followers also give credit to Zenitsu for defeating the demon. Giyu refutes the idea that nobody likes him and refuses to move away from the siblings. Tanjiro tries to explain that Nezuko is his sister, but this only makes Shinobu want to give her a painless death. Giyu tells Tanjiro to run despite his injuries while he holds off Shinobu, breaking the rules. Tanjiro carries Nezuko away and thanks the Water Hashira for saving him again. Tanjiro runs away despite his pain, fearing that he'll have to quit the Demon Slayer Corps. Giyu continues holding off Shinobu until she tries to leap past him. Her mobility is great, but Giyu proves he's a Hashira as well and catches up to her in mid-air. Tanjiro is stopped by one of Shinobu's followers, his fellow Final Selection peer, Kanao Tsuruyi. He begs Nezuko to make a run for it while he tries to hold off the girl. Nezuko runs off but Kanao knocks out Tanjiro with a single kick. When she tries to strike Nezuko, the demon girl enters her small form and avoids all her attacks. Kanao wonders why Nezuko doesn't fight back, but decides she should focus on dealing with the task at hand. Meanwhile, Giyu holds Shinobu in a headlock and she once again reminds him that he's breaking Corps rules. he asks him to explain himself but doesn't want to listen to a drawn-out explanation. Before their fight escalates any further, Kusagai Crows arrive to issue new orders. The Kamado Siblings are to be captured and taken back to headquarters immediately. Kanao stops attacking Nezuko and the two Hashira end their skirmish. Tanjiro is taken in by the Hashira followers and they locate Inosuke as well. The wild boar is down on himself after failing to defeat a demon alone, he even starts to believe he isn't so strong after all. Zenitsu and the other poison victims are wrapped up like mummies after their treatments are finished. Zenitsu recognizes Kanao and the others as members of the Kakushis, the cleanup crew of the Demon Slayer Corps. The sun rises on Mount Natagumo and everyone returns to Butterfly Mansion One of the Kakushis orders Tanjiro to wake up. The young swordsman awakens to find himself in the presence of the Hashiras. Taisho Secret Apparently, Shinobu can't stand cats, dogs, or any furry creature. Characters ;MAIN *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Inosuke Hashibira ;SUPPORTING *Giyu Tomioka *Shinobu Kocho ;NEW *Kanao Tsuyuri ;ANTAGONISTS *Rui ;BRIEF APPEARANCE/CAMEO *Tengen Uzui *Mitsuri Kanroji *Kyojuro Rengoku *Muichiro Tokito *Gyomei Himejima ;FLASHBACK *Muzan Kibutsuji *Hand Demon *Susamaru *Spider Demon (Mother) Location *Mount Natagumo Battles & Events *Against Corps Rules Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes